There are various storage boxes and ramp boxes that can be installed on a vehicle to assist a user in transporting various items, such as, tools, vehicle ramps, athletic equipment, building materials and the like. Such boxes are typically installed on top of or above a bed rail of a vehicle or on the roof in order to keep the accessory items in a high location so as not to interfere with the sight lines of the vehicle. These storage boxes and ramp boxes can interfere with the operation of the vehicle because of a high center of gravity caused by the placement of these containers. Additionally, the storage containers can cause unwanted lateral forces to be applied on the vehicle during operation.